Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reference voltage generation method of a memory controller, and particularly relates to a memory control circuit unit, a memory storage device and a reference voltage generation method.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have been expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size and non-mechanical structure and so forth make rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal for being built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
As the development of memory technology, the storage capacity and data access speed of volatile memory are increased as well. Particularly, double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR SDRAM) is applied widely to desktop computers, notebook computers and memory storage devices, in order to increase data access efficiency.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.